


outta control

by Natashka1997



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashka1997/pseuds/Natashka1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек поцелуями выжигает на лопатках Скотта карту нормальной жизни. Скотт через приоткрытый рот стонет, словно рассказывает короткие пути туда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Дерек готов горло рвать своим предубеждениям, когда глупое истеричное дежавю стоит рядом с МакКоллом на пороге дома. 

Скотт всегда такой. Улыбчивый, яркий, слишком правильный, но в то же время слишком слабый, откалывает каждый кусочек своего сердца, отправляя осколки в могилы Бойда, Эрики, Эллисон и Эйдана, отправляя самолетом вслед Айзеку во Францию и Джексоном в Англию, отправляя в клубок кошмаров Стайлза и недоверчивости и боли Дерека. 

И Дерек боится, что со Скоттом что-то случится, потому что позади него, Дерека, навсегда останется кровь на руках и корнях древнего дерева и сгоревшие тела родных вместе с обугленным сумасшедшим дядюшкой. Дерек не верит в свою судьбу, он верит, что вокруг него счётчик Гейгера взорвался бы клубами плотного дыма.

У Скотта в одной руке пицца, в другой - диск с фильмом. Дерек щурится и читает название, понимая и без этого - Звёздные Воины. И почему-то кажется, что сейчас из угла выскочит Стайлз с битой на перевес, расшибет к чертям проигрыватель и выдаст что-то вроде: ты обязан смотреть его только со мной, Скотт. Стайлз, как и Дерек, немного повернут на собственничестве, но Скотт принадлежит всем, даже той старушке на соседней улице с рыжим сумасшедшим котом и садиком, полным жимолости и орхидей. Скотт - альфа, защитник и моралист. Скотт не принадлежит Дереку.

Скотт кладёт вещи на диван и снимает промокшую куртку, по-хозяйски развешивая её на стуле сушиться. Он сделал это с такой обыденностью, что комок в горле Дерека троекратно увеличился и забился в аккурат с пульсом. 

— Ну, — начинает Скотт и замолкает, с интересом рассматривая в руках книгу. Говорит с каким-то детским восторгом, что губы Дерека невольно растягиваются в слабой улыбке. — Не знал, что ты любишь читать.

Дерек вздыхает, скрывает улыбку и смотрит на обложку вместе со Скоттом.

— Извини, что не оправдал ожидания. Вместо того чтобы потрошить в лесу кролика, у меня тут простая человеческая радость и новая прожитая жизнь с героями рассказа. 

Скотт выглядит смущённым.

— Я совсем не думал, что ты кого-то потрошишь в свободное время, — произносит он неуверенно.

Дерек маскирует смешок под вздох и старается держать брови нахмуренными, потому что видеть неловкость, смущение Скотта на самом деле весело. Пока тот нервно теребит пуговку на очередной клетчатой (они со Стилински магазин таких купили?) рубашке, он утаскивает из коробки кусок пиццы и поднимается с дивана. 

— Хочешь кофе?

Скотт пожимает плечами.

— Наверное.

— Наверное? — брови Дерека ползут вверх, лицо Скотта вспыхивает. 

— Боже, Дерек, ты издеваешься?

— Наверное, — говорит он и уходит.

•

У Дерека почему-то дрожат руки, когда колено Скотта касается его. Он чувствует себя подростком, каждый раз переживая моменты (прошлой, всё в прошлом) жизни, но Скотт молчит, только находит его ладонь и осторожно сжимает, мягко улыбаясь. Скотт до зубовного скрежета понимающий, но Дерек не знает, за что заслужил. 

Пока под веками вспыхивают огоньки кадров из какого-то боевика – Дерек отмёл Звёздные Воины, решив оставить Стайлзу хоть немного радости - Скотт пихает в его рот последний кусок пиццы, уговаривая и сюсюкая как с маленьким. 

Дерек смотрит на него зло и ненавидит себя за порыв по-детски надуть губы. Приоткрывает рот и вздрагивает, когда тёплые пальцы Скотта случайно задевают его подбородок. 

— Хороший мальчик, — смеётся Скотт и гладит его по голове, как собачку. 

Дерек рычит, чем ещё больше веселит, и заламывает руку Скотта, прижимая того носом к дивану. Из динамика слышны чьи-то мольбы и стрельба, пока Дерек свободной рукой ведёт по позвоночнику, чувствуя слабую дрожь.

(это слишком неправильно, он всё ещё радиоактивный)

Скотт ведёт бёдрами, напоминая о собственном присутствии, слабо вырывается из захвата и глухо рычит в тёмную ткань. Он – чёртов Альфа, и Дерек подчиняется ему. Через голову помогает ему снять рубашку, носом ведёт по загривку, чувствуя запах геля и раздражающий запах Стилински. Скотт не принадлежит Дереку, но самому Дереку на это плевать. Он целует шею, где самая концентрация запаха, кусает до боли и вскрика, метка заживает, но волк внутри смиренно поджимает уши.

Дерек поцелуями выжигает на лопатках Скотта карту нормальной жизни. Скотт через приоткрытый рот стонет, словно рассказывает короткие пути туда. 

Под телами хрустит коробочка от диска, и смех тёплым эхом отскакивает от стен. 

(он всё ещё радиоактивный, но, наверное, дома)


	2. Chapter 2

В слаженной системе стаи очередной поворот в никуда, только временем избитые фразы вырывают со дна и позволяют улыбнуться. Невесомо, незаметно, скорее внутренне. 

Он старается не задыхаться под гнётом чужих истерик. Лишь иногда позволяет уехать себе за город и выть, выть, выть, отпугивая забредших в лес омег. До изнеможения падать на прелую листву с рвотным позывом. 

Шутки с доверием давно не смешные. Они клейменные на шершавей изнанке сознания. Но стая делает очередной шаг в никуда и тянет его за собой, мол, ты альфа, за все наши ошибки отвечаешь ты, падай. И Скотт идёт под знакомыми взглядами, не понимая, где не доглядел, почему стая не стая, а только кучка потерявшихся тинэйджеров, цепляющихся руками/когтями в изодранную на клочки куртку.

Телефон молчит, но Скотт отправляет (очередное) сообщение с лаконичным "нужен" на неизвестный никому кроме него номер. 

Истерики взрывают мозг, глаза затухают, а мобильный трещит звенящей пустотой.

/ты мне нужен, чёрт побери, нужен/

Очередное голосовое сообщение после гудка и тёплые руки матери на плечах позволяют чувствовать себя в порядке. Понятие существования в словаре давно на первом месте. 

/это уже не жизнь; это искажённая реальность Тартара/

Следующее "нужен" раздирает горло изнутри, оно саднит и не позволяет рычать. (Не) стае плевать, они переговариваются на собственном сленге. Крики Стайлза давно застыли где-то в венах, между первой и последующей попыткой выбраться со дна; от рычания Лиама рубиновые светлячки загасают в глазах.

•

Дерек появляется через пару дней после тысячного сообщения, когда Скотт уже загибается от тоски, которая похуже темноты Неметона оплетает сердце. И глупого "привет" хватает, чтобы Скотт вцепился в отвороты чужой куртки, вдохнул знакомый запах и наконец почувствовал себя человеком. (Не тем астматиком, которого последние дни за глотку вытаскивала банши в попытке заставить дышать)

Банального "я рядом" хватает, чтобы Скотт позволил слезам скатиться по щекам. И истерики застывают в сознании, опадают осколками у двух сплетённых тел. 

/я бы сдох без тебя/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> блог стаи

**Айзек**

Я думаю, что мой Альфа, точнее обративший меня альфа - идиот. Весь лофт пропах запахом тоски; ещё немного, и я полезу на стену ~~или снова пойду жить к Скотту, обожаю стряпню Мелиссы.~~  
~~P.s Дерек, если ты это читаешь, у Скотта под подушкой есть пара интересных фотографий. Если ты понимаешь о чём я.~~

 **Бойд**  
Я думаю, что мой кудрявый со-бета идиот. Этот *цензура* никак не может рассказать Дереку, что считает своей Альфой Скотта. Ходит, стреляет своими глазищами грустными напару с Дереком ~~и от вони тоски Эрика не даёт мне.~~  
P.s. Эрика лучшая девушка в мире.  
P.s.s Рейес! Это конфендициальная информация. Не лезь в мой блог.  
P.s.s.s Эрика замечательная.

 **Эрика**  
Я думаю, что все парни идиоты. Один вместо того чтобы придержать дверь, ~~ебну~~ стукнул меня ею. Другой не тренирует меня, потому что сам тренируется в сталкерстве (спасите кто-нибудь Истинного Альфу). Третий постоянно просит секса - ~~я не против, приходи в комнату в 11:00am,~~ \- а я девушка приличная.

 **Стайлз**  
Я думаю, ~~что у Эрики потрясающая грудь, что Эрика классная девчонка, что у Бойда тяжёлая рука,~~ что мой лучший друг идиот. Только такой слепой *цензура* не может заметить Дерека, где бы мы не находились. Хейлу стоит получше практиковать такое тонкое искусство, как щенячьи глазки; вкупе с его брутальной щетиной и хмурыми бровами это оружие массового поражения - увы в плохом смысле. ~~Трахайтесь, придурки!~~ Подумываю в скором времени закрыть их в подсобке.

 **Лидия**  
Я думаю, что идея Стайлза провальная, потому что он идиот. Вместо Дерека он закрыл Скотта с Айзеком, и МакКоллу пришлось проявить все свои Альфа-способности, чтобы успокоить Лейхи. Взгляд у последнего потом был такой, будто он собирается задушить своим огромным шарфом Стайлза. Скотт, ~~тупая голова,~~ сейчас же поговори с Дереком, иначе я закричу так, что у тебя не только уши отвалятся, ~~но и жизненно важный орган~~.

 **Дерек**  
Я думаю, что моя ~~со Скоттом~~ стая идиоты.

 **Скотт**  
Я согласен с Дереком. Я не читаю записи Дерека. Я не в его комнате. Ух ты, у Дерека есть рубашка. Ух ты, Дерек. Дерек?!

 **Стайлз**  
Этот неловкий момент, когда понимаешь, что не так и хотел свести двух Альф. Пожалейте мои уши, идиоты!  
Стая Скотта МакКолла и Дерека Хейла создала функцию "мне нравится" и подписалась под словами Стайлза.


	4. Chapter 4

— А он такой: «Привет, Скотт». И я просто беру и разворачиваюсь.

Скотт устало вздохнул и отвернулся к окну, глядя на солнечную улицу и довольных людей, сидящих в парке напротив кафе. Стайлз заботливо похлопал его по плечу.

— Это нормально, — Скотт скептично посмотрел на него. — Ладно, это совсем, совсем не нормально, но, хорошо, ты с ума по нему сходил, когда тебе было пятнадцать. 

— Я не сходил по нему с ума!

Стайлз снисходительно поднял ладони вверх.

— Хорошо-хорошо, ты только немного фанател от него и ходил на каждые игры.

— О, да пошёл ты.

— Я бы с радостью, но ты, вроде, мой лучший друг, ладно?

Скотт отодвинул от себя чашку с кофе. Снова вздохнул, и его губы изогнулись в улыбке.

— Он помнит моё имя. 

— И сейчас счастливая принцесса Скарлетт снова расскажет о своём не прекрасном драконе. Давай, продолжай, Стайлз весь во внимании, потому что забыл наушники дома.

•

Скотт стоял рядом с дверью в кабинет химии и то и дело вытирал вспотевшие ладони о штаны, напоминая себе, что ему девятнадцать, и он не тот паренёк, который смотрел ненавистный ему баскетбол и пускал слюни на капитана команды. В груди от волнения что-то всколыхнулось, и он судорожно выдохнул. Он просто зайдёт в аудиторию, сядет на любое свободное место и не будет вспоминать свое вчерашнее ужасное поведение. Не будет?

— Скотт!

Скотт вздрогнул и резко обернулся. Сердце от неожиданности начало биться где-то в горле. Он икнул.

— П-привет, Дерек. Мне пора.

Он уже развернулся и снова хотел ретироваться, но тут по закону подлости мимо прошёл преподаватель, и ему пришлось вместе с Дереком зайти в класс.

И, ну конечно же, одно из свободных мест оказалось рядом с ним. Скотт надеялся незаметно пройти на задний ряд, но Дерек посмотрел на стул и затем поднял брови в немом вопросе.

— С тобой всё в порядке? — прошептал Дерек, когда он сел рядом с ним. — Ты выглядишь бледным.

Скотт кивнул, судорожно сжимая в ладони ручку.

•

— Ты лекцию писал?

— Я пытался, — обескураженно заметил Скотт.

— Серьёзно? Боже, за что? Я был хорошим милым парнем по крайней мере сорок процентов прожитых лет.

— Стайлз, заткнись. 

— Ну вообще здорово. 

Пока Стайлз ходил обиженный по их комнате, драматично вздыхая, Скотт пытался придумать, как бы ему быть спокойным рядом с Дереком, потому что не ходить на занятия он не мог, но и ходить тоже, потому что всё равно не может усвоить материал и даже нормально держать ручку и устойчиво записывать. 

Но, так ничего и не придумав, решил лечь спать, перед этим кинув в который раз прошедшего рядом с кроватью и вздыхавшего со вселенской болью Стайлза подушку.

— Знаешь, ты можешь поговорить с ним. Пофлиртовать? Я не знаю, Скотт, тебе снова пятнадцать? Посмотри порно, чтобы вспомнить азы. Только не при мне, пожалуйста. Моя психика очень не устойчива.

Скотт усмехнулся.

— О, об этом я знаю с детских лет.

Стайлз скривился.

— Заткнись.

•

Скотт сел у кабинета еще задолго до пары, потому что их очень рано отпустили с английского, и часть однокурсников отправились домой, часть в кафешку, а он... Морально готовился.

Серьёзно, даже когда ему было пятнадцать, и Дерек играл в баскетбол, он так и не набрался смелости просто с ним поговорить, даже на то, чтобы сказать привет, у него ушло два месяца. А теперь ему придётся три раза в неделю видеть Дерека, сидеть рядом с ним и, о боже, чувствовать его плечо своим.

Так, что там Стайлз говорил о Скарлетт?

— Вижу тебе лучше, — Дерек улыбнулся и присел на пол рядом с ним, подтянув рюкзак на колени. 

Скотт моргнул, почувствовав, как немеет язык и испарина выступает на лбу.

— Вроде как, — смущённо выдавил он и с надеждой посмотрел на часы. Но до пары еще пятнадцать минут.

— Ладно, что не так? Я тебе не нравлюсь? Ты меня ненавидишь? Или что?

— Нет, конечно, нет.

— Но?..

— Нет никаких но, я просто...

Скотт замолчал, наморщив лоб. От нервов у него сбилось дыхание, и он быстро пошарил по карманам, ища ингалятор. 

— Ты в порядке? — обеспокоено спросил Дерек. 

— Д-да. Нет.

— Хей, Скотт. Скотт! Посмотри на меня. Глубокий вдох, резкий выдох. Давай, вместе со мной. 

Дерек осторожно положил ладони на его щеки и повернул лицо к себе. Заставлял вдыхать и выдыхать. И его губы были так близко. Скотт позже списал всё это на панику. Он просто подался вперёд и поцеловал его. Поцеловал Дерека-мать вашу-Хейла.

И пелена перед глазами от нехватки воздуха почти спала, особенно когда Дерек ответно двинул губами. 

— Всё нормально? — шепотом спросил Дерек, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу.

Скотт кивнул, сглотнув.

— Прости.

Дерек снисходительно улыбнулся.

— Ты поэтому сидел на каждом нашем матче в школе? Поэтому избегал меня?

— Так заметно? — жалобно простонал Скотт.

— Ты не представляешь насколько.

•

Позже Скотт, узнав, конечно, обиделся на Стайлза, который шарился в его карманах и вытащил ингалятор. И только потом поблагодарил.


End file.
